Current studies are being conducted on the oxygenation of nitrosyl myoglobin. Kinetic data suggest the formation of an iron-bound peroxynitrite as an intermediate species. Experiments were conducted using X-band ESR spectroscopy at liquid nitrogen temperatures and near 10 K to characterize the intermediates in the oxygenation of nitrosyl myoglobin.